This is a multicenter, randomized, double-blinded, placebo-controlled clinical trial to determine whether a recombinant human interferon beta product, inter-feron beta-1a (Avonex), is beneficial slowing down disease progression in secondary progressive multiple sclerosis. Recruitment on this study has closed. Patients will be followed for 2 years on study and then will be eligible for an open-label retreatment.